Home appliances such as air conditioners each include a motor for driving a compressor or an air blower. A motor includes a stator, a rotor, and a printed circuit board (PCB). The stator may include a body formed of an insulator and stator coils provided in the body to form a magnetic field. The rotor may rotate due to the magnetic field formed by the stator. The PCB may include a circuit pattern printed thereon, and various circuit devices, or the like may be mounted thereon. The PCB may be electrically connected to the stator coils and may control an operation of the stator. The stator coil may be electrically connected to the PCB using a terminal pin. The stator coil may be connected to the terminal pin and the terminal pin may be electrically connected to the PCB using a method such as soldering or the like.